The Resume
by Miss Ellaneous
Summary: Josh discovers Donna is working on a resume


Summary:Josh discovers that Donna is working on a resume.

Spoilers:Probably, but I don't know the episodes well enough to tell you which

Author: Miss. Ellaneous

Disclaimer:They don't belong to me.Surprised?

Archive:Yes, please

Notes:This story occurred to me at work one day when I had to make a resume.Not because I was looking for a new job, but someone who picked up my printouts wouldn't know that…

Assume for the sake of the story that there are several industrial-strength printers around the office and everyone shares.

3:05pm, Thursday

Josh Lyman walked through the West Wing on the way back to his office.He had 5 minutes before his next meeting, and almost no idea what it was about.Hopefully, Donna had finished preparing his notes.

"Josh" Carol called as he walked by."Can you take these printouts to Donna?Her printer is being temperamental, so she sent them over here."

"Yeah, sure" he replied absently as he accepted the stack.These were probably his notes.He leafed through the papers as he walked.Research…research…notes…more research…resume…notes…resume?Josh stopped, dumbfounded.Donna was preparing a resume?What in the world for?It's not like she needed to apply…for a new job?Was Donna leaving?He couldn't….

Before he finished that thought, he was tearing through the office with a vision of Donna packing up her desk at that very moment, determined to make her stay.

Donna looked up to see Josh almost running towards her, carrying a stack of papers.It was a good thing he was running, because "You're late for your 3 o'clock" she informed him."Are those my printouts?"she asked as she took the stack of papers from Josh's hands and started rifling through them.

"No, I'm not"he said, glancing at his watch, "and…"

"Your watch sucks, Josh.Here are your notes"

"But, I need to talk …

"3 o'clock, Josh.The President.The Secretary of the Interior.Wildlife reserves.Go!"she said, as she practically pushed him out the door.

"But…but…"he sputtered, although he knew she was right.

What had gotten into him?she wondered as she sat back down to sort out the rest of her printouts.As much as she loved the man, she'd never understand him.

Donna fully admitted to herself that she loved Josh.When she first came to this realization, work had been painful, dealing with Josh day in and day out and not being able to act on her feelings.But lately, it had settled down to a wistful sort of love.It would be nice…wonderful…if something happened between them, but she wasn't holding her breath.Enough of that, she told herself, as she settled back to work on notes for Josh's final meeting of the day.

5:00pm

Josh was still at his 4:30 meeting.Donna had finalized his schedule for Friday, finished notes for the morning meetings, and he still wasn't back.She considered starting on the afternoon's notes, but that would leave her with little to do tomorrow.Curse Friday for being a light day!Really, this is silly, she scolded herself.You don't need to say goodnight to Josh every day before you leave.Mooning over him doesn't help, and could be embarrassing if anyone else noticed.

Resolving to be strong and get on with life, Donna closed down her computer, after printing out a copy of tomorrow's schedule.She placed the schedule and the morning's notes on Josh's desk, and grabbed her coat…

Josh raced down the hall back to his office.Donna always waited to say goodnight to him, but what if she was really leaving?He approached her desk, and saw her computer was dark.She was gone.

Donna turned around as she exited the bullpen, scolding herself for a lovesick ninny as she did so.There was Josh back from his meeting."Goodnight, Josh" she called.There, she had declared her independence, not waited around for him, and she still got to tell him goodnight-

"Donna, wait!" he yelled as he rushed over to her.

"Josh, its five pm, on a Thursday, I've finished all my work for today and some for tomorrow, and there are no national crises that I know of requiring my attention.I want to go home" she said as she continued walking.

He caught up with her just outside the bullpen "You're leaving"

"Well, yes, that is the easiest way to get home"

"No, I mean your resume.You're leaving the West Wing.Donna, you can't leave.This place would fall apart without you.I would fall apart without you.You can't-"

"My resume?What are you talking about, Josh?How would you even know if I was making a resu-oh."She said as she recalled the panicked look on his face as he rushed in, late for his 3 o'clock."Josh, I'm not leaving.I just want to take some cyberschool classes from George Mason"

"But you have to leave to go to class.And this job doesn't have regular hours.What if there's a problem here? What if I need you for something?" he said plaintively

"Josh, you weren't listening," Donna said, still a little perplexed about why he was concerned."Its cyberschool.As in over the computer.I do the readings, I write the papers, and I post discussion on the class message board.No class meetings.On my own schedule.I can work and take this course.I'm not going anywhere.Besides, you're the one always bothering me about finishing my degree."

"You're not leaving?"

"No, I am not leaving"

"Oh, good"he said, and turned to walk away.

"Josh?What was…?" No way was she letting him get away without an explanation"Why were you…?"

"I meant it Donna.I need you here."Josh said quietly.

"Oh…thanks…but I don't do anything special." Donna said, not understanding…not letting herself understand "I'm your assistant.I keep your schedule.I make your notes.I-"

"Not **just** as an assistant"

"I don't even bring you coffee.I – oh."

"Goodnight, Donnatella Moss"

"Goodnight, Josh"

And they turned away from each other with smiles on their faces.

THE END


End file.
